Clocking
Clocking allows a Nanon to control his body in ways never before thought possible. By reallocating system resources the cyborg is able to mold his nanophysiology to fit his needs. By slowing or shutting down noncritical biological systems a Nanon is able to conserve energy and recover Nanos more quickly. Cost: --''' 'Dice Pool: ' Composure + Wits + Clocking '''Action: Extended; each draw represents one hour. A Nanon can only attempt a number of draws equal to his Clocking x Gestalt. Draw Results Failure: The Nanon is unsuccessful at altering their biorhythm. The cyborg can not try again for an hour. Success: The cyborg is able to access his bio-controls and make some modifications limited by the number of successes achieved. For five successes, the cyborg is able to designate one physical Attribute as having its maximum increased to six. This does not increase the Attribute, it only permits the Nanon to purchase the Attribute’s sixth dot through the expenditure experience points. The Nanon must decide this before he uses any other aspects of Clocking. For ten successes, the cyborg can enter a state of hibernation for 24 hours. At the end of this time period the Nanon will receive double his rating in the Nanos Merit to add to his Nanos pool. The Nanos gain is not limited by the standard maximum described in the Nanos Merit explanation. The Nanon’s only limitation for Nanos gain is their overall maximum Nanos. For fifteen successes, the cyborg enters a meditative state after which he dedicates his Nanos to a singular purpose. As long as he uses his Nanos for this purpose and this purpose only he does expend Nanos. The instant he uses his Nanos for any other purpose he immediately spends the Nanos that he intended to spend plus one more Nanos. Should the Nanon not have the Nanos available for this he loses all of his remaining Nanos and the purpose for which he spend the Nanos fails. After breaking the Nanos restriction the Nanon is free to spend Nanos as per normal. For twenty successes, the cyborg is able to dedicate one of his Nanos to the repeated use of a singular task without having to expend that Nanos. All other Nanos are free to be used as normal. As long as the cyborg retains one Nanos he can continue to enjoy the free use of the singular power. For twenty-five successes, the cyborg is able to designate a different physical Attribute as being capable of reaching the sixth dot. To use this power the sixth dot must have been purchased for the Attribute that was initially designated. Then the Attribute that is intended to receive the sixth dot must already have five dots purchased. Once these restrictions are met and the twenty-five successes gained the sixth dot is redistributed. No experience points are lost and no further experience point expenditures are required. This change only lasts for 24 hours, but can be made permanent with the expenditure of a temporary Willpower.